


A Game of Thrones: Burning Rage

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anger, Angst, Brutality, Graphic Description, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Multi, Sexual Content, Snow and fire, War, alternate non-canon universe, and bloody conquest, cold relationship, dragons!, icy doom, it failed on both parts, mentions of Kingslaying, mentions of kinslaying, plotting & planning against enemies, trying confort, very little fluff, very strong language/cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a warning, it ended up turning out differently and Eddard is far different than some would like. Banished from the North left in the sweltering heat of the South left to his own exile he plots. HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rage of The Dire Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I been thinking about this idea for a while its going to get crazy I swear to you it will.  
> A Game of thrones and its characters belong to George R. R. Martin; the awesome genius behind the book series.  
> this is for amusement so if you don't want to hear about a semi-major character death and major one don't read on.

Eddard was always the one who got off harshly to other people whom he didn't know well, Brandon married Catelyn Tully and before his death saw a new girl into this world who proved to be feeble willed.

So Brandon passed over his only daughter to Catelyn Stark to his brother Eddard, his father and he would be burned alive the night before Lyanna's wedding, the people to be at the wedding present were forced to hear them scream as the Mad King had them executed by burning at the stake. In the final moments of chaos after their screams of agony started to fade the Mad King took Lyanna on his fastest black horse ridding to Kings Landing. Despite the Mad King's reputation for locking himself into his castle and fear of leaving he was paranoid to a fault but he was very strong as Lyanna struggled he made sure she didn't escape. He banished his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to Dragonstone until she gave birth who managed to survive a hard birth on her part as the storms raged on outside bashing the Targaryan fleet to bits. After Daenerys was born they were dragged back to Kings Landing after five moon cycles the birth after all she had come to an inch within her life. In the Kings Landing throne room Lyanna was forced to kneel, crying, beside the throne head down her wrists bound before them all he disowned every single Targaryen alive stripping them of any and all titles they _could of or did have at the time being._ Declaring that they were all to banished to the North afterwards only allowing Rhaegar to remain a while longer who looked at Lyanna with pity and sorrow. Telling all of them to wait in the nursery until Rhaegar and he had one _'last father to son talk'_ and ordering his former Queen to give Rhaenys the babe Daenerys before they left the two in the room with him and Lyanna Stark. As soon as they were down their a raven came up to the window of the throne room and started to tap on the glass a signal to the Mad King that they would not hear them.  
Before Rhaegar could speak he was surprised at his fathers personal guard of his loyalists restrained him as hard as they could forcing him to watch horrified, neither was Jaime no these men were unknown to him taking him by both of his arms he struggled against them as another came from the shadows and ran his mother through stabbing her sixty times in the abdomen blood spilled before the throne. The Mad king laughter crackled ,a mad laugh, it drove Rhaegar though a strange sense of realization this man was worse than any Targaryan before him he couldn't ever come back from his madness because he was too far gone. It filled him with a righteous rage that nearly blinding him at least until he realized he was crying no sobs, silent tears and sniffling ... he heard Lyanna scream when they started to stab her,her cheek had some of the queens blood spatter on it she was horrified.He was let go and he collapsed to his knees going over to his mother's dead body managing to crawl over and holding her tight screaming towards the sky in a wordless rage he saw only the brutal murderer of a king that killed his mother.he looked up at his father in such hate and rage that it shocked the Mad King he hadn't expected such a reaction _foolish not to expect it perhaps?_ There in this room a King who had no reason to believe his son could become a Kinslayer or even a Kingslayer   _until now_ those eye darkened full of rage and what could come next would shock you but he expected Jaime would stop him just in case.

  He was numb to the world even after he was the one who pulled out a curved dagger and lunged towards his father Jaime stopped him only after he was an inch of ending it by cutting his fathers throat with a dagger. Those eyes of Jaime's was one of remorse, sadness, and fear when he looked at me he held the arm that he stopped midstroke the dagger meant to kill my father, the Mad King, disarming me with sudden ease. _Who was I becoming another Targaryen King as mad or as ruthless as the next one or would I ever be king , no I wouldn't ever be king not a king like him._

"You will regret this you Bastard! You are the worst Targaryen King in Westeros History I will ensure that you perish in this throne room just as my mother did! " I roared being dragged away to his sudden delight of my pain as I struggled violently against the knights pulling me away from the throne.

"Bastard? I am Your King." He spat back.

"You are A Bastard undeserving violent bastard of a father I will end you! Even if it means I have to burn you too!You might like that too!"

"You are nothing to me all Targaryens have everything stripped from them Land and Titles. Banishment to the North is your punishment."

"Fuck you bastard! Like you fucked my mother after each person you burned alive, raping her every time violently she didn't even love you she hated you! And I will repay you in kind, you are the Bastard who everyone hates the man of infamy THE MAD KING!" I roared in defiance this meant war so be it, but this statement that offset them all they were shocked by this note Lyanna looked up she looked at me her eyes pleading. I gave a small nod she knew I would be back to end it all and that time did truly come I would return with an army amassed and sack this city.

"Eddard?" It was Tywin their was a curious shyness yet the voice was warm due to what I had been through. The House Bolton,House Frey, my son King of the North, Winterfell burning after being Sacked, I could only see the Kinslaying Flaying bastard Ramsey Snow's face I wanted him to pay.  
"Yes, Lord Tywin?" I was edged in tone their was a coldness their hadn't been their before. Catelyn had jumped to her death when our last child together when Rickon was only four on the anniversary of her first husband's death my brother Brandon Stark. The Marriage was colder than every especially when I brought Jon Snow home he has since become part of the Night's Watch.  
"You are feeling well?"  
"Do not bother me Maester."  
"Plotting to kill Ramsey Snow again?"  
"What else can I do? The Bastard is a kinslayer he flayed several of my former household _alive_."  
"Something you cannot forget and you have brought it up many times its like listening to the Ravens."The Maester said stroking his beard.  
"Perhaps, who wishes to see me?" I eased up a bit. _what was it with me and the Ravens? Why am I always seeing a three-eyed crow?_ I stood from my chambers table and chair.  
"King Robert Baratheon wishes to speak to you Lord Stark." the maester said as i passed him walking briskly past those at my door hiding my anger and sorrow in a lighter mood since it was always the raven's that somehow cheered me up.I knew these halls well now these wall were the walls my sister died in at twenty seven nameday's she saw go by the fever took her she bared twins to Robert by then he was King and she was the Kingdom's beloved Queen by Lord and Smallfolk alike. He would later marry Cersei out of a treaty agreement made from her family to ensure the Throne was rich with wealth, her three Bastard children father unknown to him he liked all of them except the way Cersei ignored all of them. I entered the Throne Room the first time in what seemed a long while in reality it just been three weeks but I really didn't care _Winter is coming_ that made me feel a little better except at least I could remember the good some what nowadays.  
"About time you dragged yourself out of that hell hole." The king looked slimmer than he did before he still felt bad I saw the pity that glimmered in his eyes. I had never stopped pushing myself to extremes I probably shouldn't have taken, I took a liking to climbing myself I guess that where Bran got it from before he ... I pushed away the thought.  
"Your Grace." I didn't want to forget myself like I did last time, I didn't want a repeat of that.  
"Your own sanity is being called into question here."  
"I know , Your Grace."  
"What? ...How could you ... _know_ at all?"  
"I thought it would come up sooner or later, Their is no need for me anymore." I said no emotion though my eyes were sad.  
"Ned,"His tone was softer almost pleading.  
"Ned? Ned what? I am nothing I have no home. My wife hated me more than anyone else she never did forgive me for bringing Jon home she loved my brother Brandon more than me. She often told me about it. She was cold to me and warm to everyone else." I said a dry sense of humor came into play as i spoke. I stopped and I looked away closing my eyes for a second I opened them looking back at the king and his people present before the Iron Throne. They couldn't speak the only looked on in shock even Cersei was shocked beyond belief her brother was present too right next to the left hand side of the kings Iron Throne. " _Including_ Jon she did this to spite me the months after Rickon Stark saw his third nameday were the hardest days of my life, she sired that bastard Thyron Snow by that time."  
"She told me that was _your_ Bastard son."Littlefinger shouted out accusingly my head snapped in his direction my gaze was a cold as a wolfs glare and very unforgiving it silenced him.  
"I have only one Bastard and he is on the Wall." I snapped harshly cutting him down from his high horse he flinched backwards at my words.  
"Enough, threatening stares Stark." King Robert said his voice boomed.  
"Yes, your Grace."  
"If what you say is true where is the Bastard?"  
"I don't know and I don't care." I said it chilled the air.  
"This isn't like you Ned."  
"I know," I hung my head low he heard that for a mere moment i felt like i did before all this happened before Winterfell was sacked and burned.  
" _'You know'_ Ned?" King Robert was surprised at this scoffing halfheartedly I saw through it he was terrified of what i would do.  
"Their are no Stark's of Winterfell anymore so I'm no Stark. The name died when Winterfell burned, not even you could prevent the Sacking of Winterfell or its burning. No one could because it was already too late try living with the fact that all Bran the Builder's work was destroyed by a bastard who could have also slain King Robb."The words were hollow.  
"He wasn't a legitimate King, Ned." King Robert reminded him but he was worried now he was seeing his former friends facade crumble he was beginning to spill his guts so to speak.  
"He was still my eldest son!" I cried my voice cracked I showed that I was visibly upset.  
"Even with this accusation his house is the new Warden of the North."  
"You put a psychopath in control of the North?"I scoffed fullheartedly enjoying this. I turned to face Tywin who had just entered the Throne Room I showed nothing now as he came to speak to me directly as I expected as well.  
"House bolton will be your undoing, House Lannister I will enjoy ever second of it." I sneered sadistically, _what the hell am I doing sneering at Tywin Lannister am I mad? I must be stupid he is the most powerful man in Westeros and richest! Why am I doing this? Think clearly Eddard! Think before speaking! I thought shouting my own mental scoldings._  
"What?"  
"I have no idea where that came from." I was stunned as he was by that.  
"Seize him!" King Robert ordered he was fully aware that I was beyond help from an old friend talking over food and wine wouldn't help me. I ran as fast as I could somehow finding Ice my Longsword and a chest gifted to me with something special inside it. I ran faster climbing my way out of tight spot eventually out of the city of Kings Landing, I wouldn't forget that the Bastard Ramsey Snow slaughtered my household and the towns people outside my walls.

I may be a northerner but I wasn't stupid I knew that I had to make sure they never caught me someplace too open and I will get caught and possibly executed as well.  
Just as I came to the Ruby Forge I stopped winded and clearly incapable of running faster than I just did though I admit by this time it was dark and I had to set up camp in a nearby forest to be mostly protected and not out in the open. That's when I found the small black Direwolf pup a runt but with odd crimson eyes a female dire wolf like that she was a rare beauty.  
"I think I'll call you Flame." Ned Stark said to the approval of the pup who yipped a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed


	2. Rage of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard Stark has allied himself with a enemy so very dangerous known only as :The Others and you wouldn't believe what they asked for in writing of the first men.  
> Stannis mounts a offensive and his daughter finally rebels against her family and her mother paying her no attention thinking she was joking....she doesn't like the burning of the idols of her former religion. Or the burning of innocent people like her fathers former followers those who believe in the seven. Now the war truly begins, as the rage of the Stark awakens normally stoic and cold now replaced with cunning and lethal consequences. the Dragon queen over the sea plots, and the Firestark's raise an army with the entire Firestark family at westeros shores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major spoilers for theA clash of kings for those who haven't read it and every other book, I do not own the genius works of A Game of Thrones staga that belongs to George R.R. Martin.  
> this is just for my amusement and mind the various odd ball comments i may make.  
> House Firestark has a history with these people all of them plotting with and or against them their feality is sworn to only one personal house above all others The Starks if they are in serious trouble they will rise an army unlike any before.

Yersinia the eldest female of the house Firestark the one whom Eddard and Robert Baratheon met on the day of the tourney in Rhaegar's honor on that day she warned the Prince Rhaegar, Eddard, and Robert of the horrors that were to come. "The Mad king he shall be known as for years to come, but a warning keep Lyssa close but if you do wish it Stark we will come bringing our armies to the gates and back."

"Who are you?"

"I am no one but I may be someone it is hard to say we are always watching for our names have been lost long ago."

"Stop speaking in riddles woman."

"You amuse me with your temper keep you warhammer close because war is coming fast and close too close for your relative comfort, Lyssa will be insane keep her away from poison without taste. For your friend's life depends on it Eddard Stark unless you want your head mounted on a pike from a insane boy king. A bastard of brother to sister incest of the golden lion who will rule through ruthlessness being a vicious idiot will become the reason why the land trembles. When kings clash the whole land trembles, remember these words Robert and abstain from wine unless you want gored by a bore to death, and Eddard's head mounted on a pike in your wake." "How ..." "The dreams show me what I need to see I came to see how you will fare, because war comes like winter it always comes."

"Winter is Coming."

"Summer Always Ends."

"When will we meet?"

"Again? If the winds are good maybe never but a warning for you Robert and Rhaegar, if Winterfell burns we will ensure that the Stark's will have revenge by burning the traitors responsible."

"And if we do regard your words as truth?"

"Perhaps you will see that the Mad King give up his throne?" She had said slyly to Rhaegar.

"He who passes the sentence must also swing the sword,otherwise you may forget what death truly is." She went to the armored Rhaegar whose eyes brightened almost encouragingly.

"Do not give the flower to Lyssa talk to her after the tourney you can't miss her beautiful lady when you do meet her give her this..." She gave Rhaegar an Ice Rose freshly picked but Ice Roses don't grow in the south.

"Our records were destroyed years ago under the rule of Baelor the Blessed if you must know surprisingly he had enough strength to see that we did not like how he prayed before the eggs of a dragon or even support weakness we supported the Starks wasn't that enough? No he silently ordered us to leave and our castle burned we knew that war was the last thing we wanted we took all that we could put ourselves on a boat and left. Where none dare follow, we built our home upon danger and we didn't suffer we were never to set foot in Westeros again but we always did have our little birds and we knew however weak he was he had the right of mind unlike many after him," She had said calmly those eyes were a rare violet as well but she had a mix of beauty about her one that you couldn't deny. "Then why are you here?" "To warn you Baelor the Blessed is dead along with all those whom knew of the banishment except for us we never forgot the Old ways, and for your sake I suggest that you take heed of my warning or your entire kingdom will burn as it fall's to peices."

"What about my father?"

"Even a blind man can see the man is paranoid but do not be fooled by looks, the time has come everything changes now make it count." She told them.

"Can you give a straight answer?" Robert asked exasperated by such trivia.

"War will come Rhaegar you must side against him though..." She turned to the prince whom acted as if she knew him  in familiar way "you won't have much of a choice in the matter will you? War is too close and it will be your hand that chooses save your family but at what cost? The end is close and he will try to destroy you he will be forced one way or another to abdicate I cannot do this for you. You must do it yourself."

* * *

**You can give me what I desire? - Eddard wrote down in the snow before the Others whom he was delegating with.**

**Yes, but for a price.** The delegator Other the leader of the group answered writing in the snow in the same language they couldn't speak in a language that could be understood by the Westerosi men though they could write it.

**Name it and it shall be.**

**The Karstark Stronghold.**

**It is done but one one condition....**

* * *

Shireen had watched her friend a man of 30 name days whom treated her kindly Dormant Storm his name was burn for refusing to convert from The Seven Melisandre at her fathers behest had him burned alive. She watched from a distance from a high outcropping she could make him out in the center of the flames tied to the stake as the fires were set. She found she couldn't look away as the flames edged closer and closer to his body tied down he couldn't escape not now she found herself watching in horror as the flames reached him and the screams began.

She wouldn't forgive her parent's or the red preistess from that atrocity to the next she was dead set on making the red priest pay dearly for what she did soon enough the woman would find herself at the wrong end of her blade. For now she would wait and not choose but unfortunately she never saw it coming when she had the men at the her home order thirty blood mages and pyromancers to capture Melisandre and reduce her powers to none before returning her to Storm's End.

She got the green egg she was given by the Young Tysella Firestark for her tenth name day from its chest, and readying the funeral pyre that had to be extremely hot for the egg to hatch.

_"The dragon egg will only respond to heat and blood. It will only hatch if you have suffered a loss that defines retribution, the fires must be hot as a funeral pyre and you must be the blood of the Dragon. As the screams of the one of retribution upon dies you must step forward into the flames the dragons or dragon will protect you, as fire cannot burn a dragon **ever** as the flames die down by morning the newest dragon of new generation shall be born with you as its bonded rider. Daenerys lost her blood-of-my-blood they call them blood-riders her favorite I hear the tales of woe. Woe to those at her wrath now the result was devastating he was Khal Drogo's second in command and that blood mage  Mirri Maz Duur was tied to the funeral pyre and burned alive. Khal Drogo watched her walk into the flames absentmindedly and the dragons came to her he was beyond words of surprise in either tongues he knew now that his Khal would conquer and rule all." Even when those words were written on paper spoke to the young_ Shireen beyond measure.

"How could you take away my magics?" Melisandre demanded from the ten year old she called a ugly brat before.

"With ease, you are no longer welcome to be alive after what you have done you will be repaid as such for your stint against the Seven with Fire and Blood."I said with sudden calm she was mortified as she struggled he eyes brought down before the girl who looked into hers with hatred and deceit. _Pity, I thought, she will not live to see me turning on my family like they turned on everything that I held dear now I will make them fear my power. Perhaps then will they realize that my mercy is reserved for those that bothered with me who did me no harm and my father and mother simply ignored me even after I nearly died as a babe._

"I have helped your father!"Melisandre screamed she was desperate as she struggled against the men who held her futile as always she saw a small smile creep upon my face her struggled ceased as finally it sunk in she would never leave here alive. "NO!" She streaked trying again to get away the efforts were in vain as she couldn't escape. 

"My father has rarely showed any ounce of warmth to me or anyone same with my cold bitter mother. I was born and nearly died with grayscale scaring me for life and yet no ounce of love has ever been handed to me! I deserve nothing from either of my parents all I got was life as a family noble to thank for, and neither that or my parents will ever gain  me my love or affection that I so desire. They made me be withdrawn from the world and the fool Moonboy scares me with his words like you do with the fires you set people on fire your magics have been reduced here.You will die here as your powers are no longer welcome in any chambers at all! My father will fear me and my mother may come to me stumbling blubbering for dear mercy, let them fear me I don't care. Blood and fire will burn you tonight." I said my words made the people tremble all except the most stoic of knights and the blood and pyromancers who tied her to the funeral pyre with a single green egg as the burned and charred skeleton of Dormant Storm was given its final rites as the pyre was set on fire. Her screams and wales becoming apparent, the fire and smoke didn't bother me stepping forward I heard the crack of stone as the riding whip Storm mounted on his horse in the fires lashing at the green egg which cracked even more. Releasing a small green dragon I called to the female dragon whom protected her from the flames as they lapped at the sky enraged by the turn of evens as R'hllor's servent Melisandre went to meet her beloved god R'hllor in death.

The young female dragon she named Daenera as the flames died down by morning as they looked on in shock she was healed my the newly fallen tears right in front of these men and women from the dragoness cried on her new rider healing the greyscale scars that forever remained up until they were healed by the dragon's healing tears. That day was filled with dancing as the dragon flied through the sky above Storm's End and the people below danced and sang songs.

* * *

     Daenerys had all she ever wanted her aging Khal Drogo promised her old Targaryan throne he was still in his prime and her forces had grown as her son now at the age sixteen a man grown in the Lands of Westeros was given all he needed to become the greatest Khal of Khals the free cities have ever seen. Her dragons grew large and the one dragon horn called dragonbinder was given to her by Yersinia Firestark a gift from the Euron Greyjoy she had told her, that was enough to get her dragons into line quick.

"It wasn't enough."She had told her Knight. 

"No?"Jorah mormont asked curious why was she bringing it up.

"No, I need to strike now."She said coldly her silvery blond hair moving with the movement of her head towards him as they watched the sun set on their horses the city below burning as Khal Drogo and his son Rhaego sacked it. 

"How do you intend on doing that?"He questioned even after being taught by the Old Maester who brought news of her deceased Targaryan in the Nights Watch death he died of old age and sickness brought on upon it. 

"My Khaleesi, we have news" A messenger said bowing before the powerful Khaleesi. He was frightened beyond measure the dragons weren't enough to scare him so much but he manage to contain himself to come before her and remember his place in manners some people couldn't handle that. Some people couldn't do two tasks at once like walk and talking and ended screwing up a simple task a child could do.

"What is it?"Mormont asked him gruffly looking up standing up as well he looked at Khaleesi Daenerys, Mother of Khal Rhaego and Mother of Dragons.

"The Others' they have given a curse to the former Warden of the north eddard stark, they have given him the curse of the dire wolf literally."His voice shook terribly their was fear in his eyes her eyes softened she knew what that was like to fear something so badly like that she showed compassion as her eyes seemed to melt from cold hard violet to liquid violet.

"Leave us."She said kindly to him. He was surprised by this he nodded his thanks for not harming him for this news. 

"Yes Khaleesi."He said not forgetting himself he was very thorough in that manner of such taking great care so as to not offend the Mother of Dragons. 

"If we must act we need to act now, Rhaegar's son will work with us Tyrion told me, he will attack first and we will sweep them by with our dragons providing support the Khal's will join us of the fury we will ensure they know who the real fury is." Mormont said he acted like a real sellsword nowadays which pleased the Khaleesi greatly. 

"Yours?"She laughed for the first time in a week her company mainly that of the Firestarks , whose realatives semmed to have a better sense of humor than many other people would think. "My own we will ensure it...we will talk further..." Right now they had been away from camp, fighting along with the Khal whose loyalty was theirs, their loyality to her was unmatched but she had heard stories of why they left on orders of the youngest Tysella Firestark new leader of the House. Over the fire she heard whisperings of after the deaths of most of her biological brothers and parents the heir Yersinia Firestark had gone mad, the blue birthmark on her right palm was in the shape of a dragon, some said it was a curse others said a blessing or maybe a bit of both. All agreed that if she didn't control her temper horrible things would happen mainly her turning into a nightmarish deep blue dragoness unlike the crazy king who drank wild fire thinking he would turn into a dragon she was one. No doubt about it they all saw it one time or the other each time they saw it : _"It either grew in size or grew in hunger." "I saw her change one as a Thirteen year old the dragon was small then maybe the size of a Ice Bear." "Next time I saw her change it was during a Lunar eclipse I wish I never had."another said. "I heard that she barely managed to rein in the dragoness's instincts." another noted "Probably the same problem with an actual dragon. Their loyalty is to the blood of the dragon and their full stomach." the man sitting next to him said biting into a leg of roasted goat._

The Firestarks had one thing about Westeros they never seemed to change with the time even if we raised our own dragons her younger sister had inherited Rhaegar's egg which was a gift from him on her thirteenth name day cream with red whorls. Tysella Firestark was her youngest sister and the only other sibling beside Yersinia of the eldest brother of the House Firestark, the only thing is that Yersinia has given the control over the House to Tysella due to her failing mental state that and her uncontrollable spitfire rage. She has a spiral blue mark on her right palm present since Yersinia's birth some say it was a great blessing others saw it as a curse its actually a bit of both.

The Targaryans are known for the madness of dragon dreams unfortunately she wasn't exactly one to suffer from dragon dreams no, the dreams she has are greenseer dreams ones that come true. She couldn't remember which king or prince decided to drink wildfire to transfigure into a dragon if he did so, instead he died screaming as he was burned alive on the inside. Apparent stupidity must run in the family as well for the Tarygaryan's had a whole lot of kings who were stupid weak or crazy then their are those without any heirs who were afraid to succumb to 'lust' Baelor the Blessed was one of these kings though one has to admit he had the right of mind. He was one of the few Targaryan Kings who was truly loved by common people alike very few Targaryan's can say that of themselves a feat noteworthy I suppose.

"my Lady?"

"Leave me."

"Aye my lady."

"Nervous fool."Yersinia noted to herself the final night before they would lead her host to the 500,000 strong army of Tysella she had a better way with words than the mildly unhinged since watching the blood mages take the lives of her entire family including her father and beloved mother. 

  "' _Those harpys will pay in due time my lady'_ yeah right I spit on those who dare insult me but I must not tell them that to their faces or the consequences may be worse than before. I must control myself maybe if I make it out of this battle alive I can marry and return to normal life and regain what remains of my sanity when I do. We shall see won't we?" Yersinia said quietly in the very large room lit by the moon light on that night a rare night indeed the sky didn't appear a deep red but a normal deep navy blue the moon lit up the room. She phased shredding her clothing as the blue dragon like birth mark on her right palm glowed a faint light blue as she did, a deep navy blue dragoness with a lust for meat and hatchlings to-be. Flying off into the night beyond the island she knew to the Free kingdoms where she would find the dragons she wanted to meet the greater of the two evils as she burned the lamb-people's land and sheep she ate. It was a night of Fire and Blood until she found what she sought Drogon , Rhaegal and Viserion the rest is history as she left before the night was up leaving the other three dragons lightheaded and wondering what they had just did. 

The army was raised by morning they were off and the dragons released as they headed to the north against house bolton's host their numbers swelled from 500,000 to an added number of Yersinia's army of 50,000 her aunts, uncles and cousins army's a grand total of 300,000 soldiers. they weren't picky about sex either if you could fight and do it well you were combat ready after training you had to live long enough to enter into true combat they _were pickey_ about one thing just age. none under the age of 16 were allowed in the armies at all to commit such was punishable by being banned from serving any time in the army as a knight or any position of power for life. For other family members it was punishable by being turned down and sent home without any pay once so ever something that could be considered a mild treatment compared to what they could have done to punish them.

Ever the many soldiers all seemed to flock at the chance to prove themself worthy of a cause all because of Winterfell burning at the House Bolton's hands and now House Stark will no longer be the Warden of the North because of it. House Bolton has been granted all of the former house's  lands and even had people rebuild the place a rough shod work if you ask anyone who saw the place burn then the Bastard of House Bolton Ramsey Snow hanged the people who helped rebuild it. Summerfell is a replica of Winterfell on the Island which is part of the shattered remnant's of Valyria we had found it by meer chance and by the time of my birth had blasted a safe harbor free of the Valyrian steel that melted at molten fires and fell into the sea claiming the lives of many after us creating shards of steel that had to be blasted away because nothing else would work dredging up the steel surprisingly not damaged at all by years of underwater, saltwater not even eroding its metal dredging up several ships as well with a special sword sword and scabbard in hand of a skeleton with Lannister clothing but of an older style very old when the Kings of the Rock still ruled probably King Tommen II. The other ship we had found was of a newer design the only crew found was probably just a passenger but was wearing Lannister clothing as well Gerion Lannister his ship  with a visable name on it _The Laughing Lion_. Our duty was to the Starks but Tysella found it necessary to order the bodies of the two skeletons to be brought to the Westeros Kingslanding and the sword in excellent condition to be given to the Lannister's, after all it was their ancestral sword.

* * *

Tysella FireStark was nervous about being the presense of these men she had never seen another lord in her life other than Daenerys Targaryan and her brother Viserys Targaryan but that was different they were of royal Targaryan bloodline. Tysella swallowed her nervousness like she did with fear taking a deep breath before entering the Throne room her face was lined with a mask of sly ease. She entered in grace but in her armour of her own, designed by the finest smiths in Summerfell and also very formfitting but pushing that aside as she entered her presence was noticed in the room.

"My King."She kneeled on one knee her right fist's knuckles on the floor her head bowed before the king who got up from his seat on the Iron Throne to come before her.

"The proper term is 'Your Grace'," Robert Baratheon said.

"Rise."He told her and she did so.

"I have come to see that something is returned to the House Lannister, do wish  to find out what this is?" She asked turning to Jaime, Cersei, and Tywin Lannister were surprised visibly the King's head turned to them he was personally confused in the midst's of war no one dared to gift something to an enemy.

"Why now? You are headed to war."

"We didn't have the chance to formally identify the bodies, we had the Maester at a request identify formally who they were. King Tommen II and Gerion Lannister are being prepared for burial at Casterly Rock at the Kingslanding sept. King Tommen when we found his ship he was the only one in the Cabin clutching this..." I pulled the sword covered in black clothe that was mounted on my back pulling off the cloth revealing it's prized nature to the Lannisters who's eyes grew in wonderment.

"For dear life, mind the ah... bad pun. "She laughed nervously. 

"I never thought you had a sense of humor."King Robert said dryly.

"Never mind that my sister is the one with a very dry sense of humor," I noted going over to Tywin handing it to him I could tell he was shocked by such an action he took the sword in its scabbard with unsteady hands.

"I am sorry for your loss Lord Tywin, I understand Gerion was your brother yes?"Another surprise she knew who Gerion was and who he was related to. 

"Yes, he was."Tywin was still unsure what to say who took the blade and its scabbard. 

"I suppose you are lucky then you still have any brothers left, I lost all of mine when I was ten, saddest day of my life."I said shaking my head sadly. 

"Your sister didn't mention that."Tywin said calmly. 

"For good reason, that day is when we lost our mother and father as well she had seen her eighteenth nameday pass within a month her father and mother and seven elder brothers and six younger brothers die along with them. It is enough to drive anyone mad, all because of blood mages wanting to destroy us instead they were given the rare optunity to birth a dragon clutch of fourteen eggs by then Daenerys had awoken her own we followed soon after."

"Why do you bother with us!?" the incest boy Joffery demanded he was forgetting his place but she just gave him a look that confused him and made him blush as his stomach did flips and butterflies were in his stomach. 

"Because my sister is dishonorable I fear for my life if she does something reckless, I need you to _kill_   her."She said to Joffery so everyone could hear her voice in the room as it seemed to quiver as no one could disobey that her words held more power than the King himself. 

"Why should we?" Tommen Baratheon asked curiously he was much more easy going than his elder brother. He had been adopted by King Robert like his sister but Joffery refused to be adopted by the King 'I have no patience or love for being a damn King's next in line heir for anything' which could be better than him actually being a king. 

"Haven't you lot noticed the blue mark on her one palm? "

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Littlefinger demanded he was losing his patience.

"Because Littlefinger," She turning to him a smirk on her face something about how she knew his name make him shiver. "That _birthmark_ is the bane of my existence cause unlike the Targaryans who's insanity had its reasons she _is_ a dragon. Quite literally I'm not quite sure how she manages it but I'm pretty sure I  _don't want_ to know the details because its probably both painful and disgusting. You want to go up against her rage and find yourself on the business end of a deep navy blue weredragoness be my guest. I am not taking any damned chances either you take my word for it or will find yourself with someone whom  you don't want to anger or find her throwing out that damned iron throne out the castle window. Now ," She stepped quickly towards him five steps the fury on her place a silent smoldering fury. "Which would you prefer?" She demanded their was a harsh anger to it that wasn't seen in Yersinia's part she sounbded more like a Stark.

"I think you've made a point." Tywin said his own voice was telling her to stop subtily.

"Have I?" She turned on a heel so quickly it surprised most people in the room granted she wasn't in full armor but she was wearing it, to face Tywin. "Really? I cannot tell my sister has been to this country before I personally find it hard enough to understand all these things."

"You have been flowered?"

"Yes,"She was purely shocked when Cersei said this.

"Womanhood ungranted."

"It is highly unlikely that anyone will accept me, my cousins and sister will receive it before me as they have always been far more charming and lovable despite my sisters prickly exterior. She's not Stannis who last I heard didn't even see his daughter killed that red preistess burned her alive I hear serves her right..." I chuckled at this.

"Your insecurity?"

"Is well deserved I have nothing to lose I ask the best of people if they can give no more that is what I ask, people respect that of someone who leads yet knows her people and armies limits. An army is not a single unit but of many people formed together in collective chaos, and I will give House Bolton chaos and I'll make all those traitor eat my fury and the Stark's will burn their holdings to the ground. I will enjoy every second of it even if I die in the process," I said calmly my eyes glittered at the thought of it.

"You cannot be serious your insecure about your personal life...."

"And not insecure about military?"

"Yes."

"Because, I know that either way the moment I am of no further use my sister with either poison me or murder me in my sleep."I was resigned in that manner .

"And you accept it?"

"She is my elder she handed over Summerfell to me, am I not allowed to be suspicious of the reason? The dragon dreams do not lie they showed me how my parents would die just not when. If I do not act sooner or later the fucking whore that she may become may actually kill me to regain her holdings along with her pride. Something not valued in Summerfell as the making of a great leader,  I was long ago broken of both ego and pride when the wards we took in regularly beat me up. among other things how often did I not return home wandering the hillsides hoping the sea or the fire falcons to take me? No, no more I am not her I am not a whore who brings fiery death upon innocents she hasn't done that _yet_ but what if  _she does_ what then?"

"What will we do to ensure it doesn't continue punish the innocent?"

With that she took her leave in the end she made her point earning Tywin his approval though in a way you would hardly expect for anyone to do at all, he approved of her not because of what she couldn't do but what she did see coming if she wasn't careful. The makings of a great leader but not just anyone can do that one that can be decisive and cunning but make sure no one suspects it at all from her final decision to the first one it all adds up her notice of everything that could happen allows for a challenge to be beaten is unlikely.

              The Dire Wolf has been enraged and this is what _real_ war looks like against an angry Stark.

   

   


	3. Ice Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully aware of the consequences of not acting the King Robert Baratheon is forced to act against the warring Stark's and Bolton's a feud that goes back all the way on and off since the days of the Kings of the North. Eddard goes into hiding in plain sight as the Others are with him, but as the House Bolton is now Warden of the North & Lord of Winterfell some of the Stark's dead seem to be infuriated by this action. With the dead restless and the ice coming back in the worst winter of blood yet Westeros will be rocked to it very core. As Eddard Stark shows his ruthless ambition is actually more ambitious than his son Robb Stark and by far more cold hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own A Game of Thrones staga they belong to George RR Martin.  
> Beware more twists and turns not to mention spoilers,un-betaed, for the most part this is going to be a short chapter.  
>  double up chapter today to make up for a long wait you people had to endure the anticipation.

Eddard walked a while into the woods with his black dire wolf Flame she had grown considerably since he  first found her in that clearing, that aside she was easily going to be twice the size of the dire wolf his children adopted. She wasn't bothered by his presence as much on the other hand the forest was silent these animals seemed to sense winter was coming a bad one at that and went into hiding. _A deep hiding even for them_ , Eddard thought to himself. _Not a single catch today even after searching for hours nothing to prove my hard labor._  

      "Hey, Neddark Snow!" one of the servents yelled even at the Karstark doorstep he must be wary.I had shaved my close cropped beard with the same Valyrian steel dagger that the catspaw nearly used to kill my son Bran before he woke up. Even in Karhold I felt a unwelcoming gaze other than the dire wolf at my side the Smallfolk looked on in either wariness or fear.

      "Nothing to show for your hunt?"

       "The animals have gone they are wise enough I suppose."

       "Just another mouth to feed are you then?"Rickard Karstark asked his words dug deep I didn't show how much I hated him it would be unwise now to show him anything  I needed to tread carefully I really needed to be right now. _Show it now Stark and your head will be on a pike tomorrow. Hold your tongue and think clearly and carefully or it will be so._   _Show your efforts would not be in vain and that you are always willing to leave if truly they don't need another mouth to feed but look up and see his expression._ Rickard Kaystark's eyes twinkled he was amused deeply by this.

        "Nevermind that Lord Snow, what did you find out on your endeavor?"He put an arm over my shoulder it felt like ages since I felt human contact It was strangely comforting. We walked away from the prying eyes of the village and walked into the Castle's Keep of Karhold.

         "The Watch is loosing more men in the ranging's."

         "What else?"

         "Wildlings are fleeing south due to the sightings of the Others, Benjen Stark was lost beyond the wall, The Night's Watch has had a mutiny killing several of the older Black Brothers during a ranging with them and younger men of the Night's Watch." I said as we walked in tune with each others steps his eyes were deeply curious about this. "Jon Snow is now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, "

            "Who was the former Lord Commander?"

            "Jeor Mormont called the Old Bear, he died in the mutiny of Craster's keep. Aemon Targaryen the Maester of the Night's Watch died when he, Jon and Samwell Tarly travelled from Bravvos to Old Town of a chill at the age of one hundred and two."

            "The Dragonblood? In the Night's Watch?"

           "Yes m'lord, a great man turning down a crown for the Watch not many a man would do that."

            "Hmmmm, perhaps Lord Snow, perhaps so what else do you have?"

           "House Bolton, the Bastard Ramsay Bolton has been flaying whores alive after he sets his feral dogs after the naked whore."

           "We mustn't speak of House Bolton the way." He was scared stiff quickly stepping in front of my path stopping me from walking any further for the time being at least I could do is hear him out.  

           "You fear him?" I was confused at least I should be I had no clue about this part of the story of his.

          "House Bolton;"He motioned for me to follow behind him quickly his expression grim and eyes revealing nothing _like a Stark fiercely loyal_  , I mused. "Even after Eddard Stark banned Flaying which any _normal person_ would agree that flaying  **anyone** _alive_  is cruel and unusual punishment the Bolton's are known for breaking the law you heard the stories as much as I have. The _**only** reason the bastard of Bolton was born _of first Night some say by rape of a millers wife whose husband he hung I don't doubt the tale Bolton's are well known for their murderous cruelity."

           "The legitimate child of house Bolton what happened to him?"

         "Roose claimed that Ramsay Poisoned him ' _sickness of bowels'_ the Maester told him I believe he never forgave the Bastard who was unruly even by a Bastard's rights. Unusually bold and violent bastards know their place I talked to the bastard once or twice in person though I'll admit he was drunk he was scornful of his mother mainly being a 'peasant whore of a miller' he asked himself out loud on the same night 'why couldn't she have been bold a lady of some highborn status instead of a lowborn peasant'."

         "Most lords don't call the smallfolk _'peasants'."_  I was scornful around the word peasant distastfully.

        "None do for good reason, it's offensive and almost calling for trouble. They live one day at a time they don't need to be angered by a bastard like this you have a army of smallfolk rising up against a highborn bastard a wise one wouldn't even or ever dare to do such whatever his mother taught him I really think she created a monster."

      "You realize if he is capable of doing that to whores what will stop him from destroying your keep as he did to Winterfell even without the Ironborn heir Theon Greyjoy's help? Or what will stop him from turning on every one of his former allies bringing them to their knees as well?"

        "Yes," He leaned heavily against a doorway he was agonizingly in a corner with no way out of this Game. "But what can I do it wasn't my fault he gave the boy Robb to the King Robert and banished him to Essos. With his queen as well." This shocked me, King Robert told me that he had the boy Killed and the Bastard Ramsay told me the same as well when I was his Captive but unlike the others he didn't torture me he was too afraid to do anything besides taunt me he kept me alive for that purpose.          

       "I never meant for this to happen I never meant for my Kin to suffer I was angry yes but Bolton ... _made the first move against the Starks._ I don't sleep easy after that type of treachery I admit I wake up every night screaming for Ed to run to escape from house Bolton but every night he cannot hear me. I see his head on a pike outside the Red Keep's Castle walls it scares me to watch it forcing myself to not want to run. It sickens me what monsters are in our midst's Neddark and we cannot escape them I know Ned."

       "What?"

        "You are Eddard Stark, the one who has been cursed by the Others."

      "Then why go along with it this whole time?"

      "Only one person I know could be so determined to end a entire House that destroyed your seat and bring several others to their knees. It took me a while I didn't figure it out until now you reminded me of someone I couldn't remember who."

      "Nice touch _really did you have to go_ with son of a bastard and a bastard one of Karstark and the other Stark, very amusing and almost believable. Ned, I won't tell anyone but I have to know why'd you do it?"

       "I thought Robb was dead my heir has nothing to go back to and my home was destroyed by a bastard of Roose Bolton."

       "What do you have in mind?"

       

* * *

        "You realize if you fail your cursed forever?" Rickard asked me concerned for my sake I didn't need it.

       "It needs to be done, I need a loyal lord closer to Winterfell when its rebuilt not by that bastard."

        "what of Dreadfort what are you going to do with it?"

        "I'm going to burn it to the ground, I'll save Roose and Ramsay for last and drown them both in the Last River, they wanted to be King of Winter so badly I'll give them it only difference is they won't ever dare try it again."

* * *

**Winterfell :rebuilt**

"hey maid get us some nice warm mead!" one soldier shouted at the new maid smallfolk.

"Aye m'lord," She rushed to get the Mead to them on time before getting another _punishment_ by Roose's men how she hated these men. She heard they butchered the Smallfolk town outside of Winterfell this was nothing compared to Winterfell before it was sacked and burned a pale comparison she heard that pipes ran through the walls keeping the place warm in the middle of winter. Bolton men were too stupid to realize this work they reconstructed paled and made them look even dumber than they actually were which she never spoke this. She was infuriated by this lack of any respect for such a great work of art her father was a missionary her mother was a visionary and they both created her one of seven the middle child an artist. She was the greatest artist in all of Westeros reduced to groveling at these men who angered the dead by this lass who also had abilities ...that bordered on the Greenseers dreams, she could talk to the restless dead.

"Lady what's taking so long?!" The soldier shouted she dropped the mugs full of warmed mead she went white she saw the ghost of Bran the Builder with his sword in hand he looked furious at these men.

"The great one, Brandon The Builder, founder of House Stark, builder of the masterpiece Winterfell a thousand Years ago." She said her face as pale as the snow outside. He looked not at all like a ghost he looked _solid looking_ his figure of the First Men was near legendary.

 "Enough M'lady," He said raising his right hand putting the sword in its sheath on his left hip, left handed? He brushed past her it gave her chills but she would have guessed he was almost alive in a way most men couldn't fathom.

"You men aren't men if you remain here harming anyone in our final resting place the dead Stark's will rise and destroy you as you have destroyed my own work. The difference is you will face the dead and the dead can hurt you but you can't hurt us. You are no longer welcome leave or you will face the brunt of our wrath and you cannot kill us."

"Or what?"

"Or this!" He roared two hands two swords equal in only in might. the sword fight in the hall was an odd sight because they both looked alive but one wasn't it raged on until  the fight pushed on outside  where Bran used to practice archery he fell a bloody dying heap. Brandon the Builder looked down at his adversary pushing away his sword with his foot soon enough the man looked up at him purely terrified.

"You were warned, if you don't believe me _stay and you will find out_ one way or the other."Brandon the Builder snarled as the man died he looked back at the soldiers who were shocked from the hall and otherwise looking on. He vanished like he was never their only the slick blood droplets from his dual swords proved otherwise.

The Stark's dead never did rest easy after these men came even less so when a true artist who admired Winterfell before it was sacked and burned came to the crypt fining torturee's-to-be in the crypt alive and chained to the walls waiting for Ramsay's hands to get to them. She reached the crypt and fell to her knees crying begging for the Stark's dead to make House Bolton pay for this indecency to the dead and the Crypt itself. She begged forgiveness before the stone faces of the Stark's of Winterfell for allowing Winterfell to burn for allowing House Bolton to destroy everything that  _made_ a  **Stark** a  _Stark of Winterfell_. She cried and cried saddening the dead ever the more they heard and now they would do .

      

                   


	4. Ice fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chest is opened and Eddard knows that the strongest army in Westeros has been amassed when he receives a raven from Yersinia Firestark. He readies for war as he has done before only this time he has a weapon of surprise one that none can deny its existence not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the genius of George RR Martin's A Game of Thrones Staga.  
> spoilers will follow if I say any more enjoy. Unbeta-ed

        Eddark left Karhold taking Flame with him who towered over him by now she was growing like a bad weed, sword dagger and chest in hand his beard was coming back along his short cropped hair that now was to his shoulders growing back as well. He had no love for the traitors and the people who lied to him but maybe for Robert Baratheon who is his in-law despite Lyanna being dead.

 Lyssa she was the crazy sister-in-law I never wanted her sickly boy her favorite and only boy also the very one who very nearly poisoned her husband because of a Maesters help (not the  Red Keeps Maester) ,I can't recall his name, who offered to save his life he lived but he distanced himself from his wife and even more refused to sleep 'with a sickly wife' I nearly got killed because of that don't kill the messenger apparently she didn't like that I was the messenger. She was often prone to sudden fits one moment she's nice the next word out of your mouth she's at your throat again she's crazy.

I opened the chest revealing a eggshell made of stone that looked like it was made of pearl _an Ice dragon can only be hatched and called by a Stark no one else but no one has ever seen an Ice Dragon in years or ever thought the stories_ _true._  "Torrhen." I said the Ice dragon landed before me pure white and icy blue skin, blood red eyes with slitted pupils, four talons with razor sharp claws, wings like a bats claws on each wing, a truly ferocious being.

* * *

"Your Grace! Their is a six limbed dragon heading for the twins!"

"Dragons only have four limbs!"

"Well this one is pure white and actually does have six limbs two wings, four talons."

"Ready ourselves for war shall we?"

"Your Grace?"

"get my warhammer."Robert looked as he did years ago during Rhaegar's and Robert's Rebellion physically fit. He didn't want a repeat of the Sacking of Winterfell, because he feared now Ned knew the truth about his son being banished but very much alive with his Queen in Essos. He could have had the boy excuited for treason but he knew Ned would never forgive him and he knew that his Queen was...

He shook his head to clear it no way was this the same circumstances as before he would call all his banner men still loyal to the iron throne all those who didn't would fall before him he was given no choice but to prove his resolute resolve. If he didn't they would think him weak and change sides behind his back.

* * *

**At the Twins** :

"How long I've waited for this day." Eddard whispered the Ice dragon as his mount flew down to one of the stone towers on the Twins keep perching on it threateningly baring its teeth to all those below tale hanging over the side pointed diamond shaped tail tip hammering against the stone wall announcing its presence to all that dared look. Roaring its presence when a few scurried away thinking themselves as hallucinating the dragons menacing appeal.

"Robb." I told him roaring a final warning this one louder than the last shaking the entire castle with it. taking off with three flap's of it wings hovering in that spot burning the place with fires so hot they were cold, ice was saved for a special someone's army. I ignored the screams turning to the bridge I told him to burn it to ground the dragon obeyed ripping apart a few men with his talons along the way maneuvering high beside the bridge of the twins as men looked on in fear possibly burning the bridge to nothing how very amusing it instilled me with great joy but a primal joy.       

"This is the fury of the Stark's and now we sack the twins one of at least." Tysella laughed as the army rode on overcoming the army sent to clash with them with stunning ease sacking the Twins remaining castle was easy as the entire household had fled in fear even Old Walder Frey had fled.

* * *

King Robert couldn't stop the Stark's path of destruction not even the Frey's were safe one of their twin Castles burned to the ground even the stone was melting the fire was so hot, a bit too late now come to think of it only the dragons in possession of his niece (which was still too small to ride) and that of the Daenerys Targaryen but that would be horrifying to have dragon against dragon. It didn't end well in the Dance with Dragon's Targaryen civil war and it didn't end well now.

"Gods!"

"Yes, I know we are too late."Jaime scoffed.

"I would would worry if i were you."  Eddard said appearing as he jumped from the hidden dragon, hidden in the cloud cover in his half human  half dire wolf phase. a Other's sword at Jaime's throat the rest was a snarl that no one could understand they were surrounded by the Others.

"Ned what have you done?" Kind Robert breathed he was shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"I made a deal I intend on keeping it fear in the enemies eyes is what i want to see because it will be the last thing they see _ever_. My ambition is simple and very cruel to a point Robert whether or not the Mad King Abdicated his throne under pressure of a blade changes nothing." Eddard Stark voice was half human half animal unrecognizable almost.

"What are you doing with me?"

"easy." licking his cheek to Jaime's intense disgust leading his head on Jaime's looking down at Jaime's shoulder withdrawing the blade as his teeth sunk into it. he screamed and twisted in agony as he fell onto the ground somehow he managed to bite through Jaime's armor and withdraw his fangs just as quickly but not before blood got on his teeth and dripped over his furry jaw. Pushing Jaime forward as he did so, they withdrew as he whistled for his Dragon Torrhen who picked him up with his front talons with gentleness. climbing on the dragons back they both flew away the Others too withdrew back into the forest camps they left behind going back to those now. 

  

 


	5. Robb Stark and His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark hears of his father losing it and apparently making a deal with the others in the case of vengeance against the Iron Throne. He also receives word that King Robert Baratheon is calling for everyone that has been banished outside of Westeros that their banishment is revoked Jeyne is left with Illyrio Mopatis as she is with child. She hopes that one day they can take back the North but that day isn't today when kin is fighting against kin the kingdom wonders what will happen next and are shocked by the extent of cold brutality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Series of a Game of Thrones epics do not belong to me being the genius of George R.R. Martin. un-betaed  
> so as you can guess this chapter is going to be going back and forth between many people, for such a reason I admit we'll further see that Eddard isn't exactly in full control of himself we may guess about how or why but now I confirm it. Enjoy ;)

It was a sudden shock to Robb Stark to see the weathy Merchant Illyrio Mopatis offering his home to the banished King and Queen of the North he did the same to a young Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen who were banished to Essos years prior. They were now a bit into Dothraki men I hear the tales of woe.

__

* * *

"Ser, "

"Enter, what is it you seek?"One of the Slaves asked the man she was of Dothraki decent who's parents gave her up as an embarrassment they wanted a first born son not a daughter they got a son when she was only at her tenth name day on the day of her birth she recieved a brother but was cast out from the Khalasar of her father Khal Jgor. She was enslaved and bought by Illyrio which she is grateful to a point bitter that she is a woman yet always dying to learn more she is well educated and at the age of flowering after her sixteenth name day she has not wed, striving to be _a female Khal of her own Dothraki Khalasar_ one that will  **end** Khal Jgor's Khalasar and his Khalakka ' _male brat of a khalakka I will fell him like an ox to a man during a stampede'_ there are no laws against kin slaying especially considering she is a young lady with a wrath for those who forced her to leave at her tenth name day she saw her brother and held him only once. The babe even then hated her as named Qulo a name never to be forgotten  "elder sister hated" roughly translated she knew the moment the babe turned he  never did like her screaming at the top of his lungs for her to leave him to his mother.           

"The Young Wolf."

"King Robb."

"if i didn't know any better i would say that you asspire to be the great leader of a Khalasar one day." 

"your notion is correct  _i will bring Khal Jgor's Khalasar to his knees and kill that Khalakka of his._  i will destroy his entire force to prove my sheer might and rage towards his pathetic excuses for Khalasar who are no more than Lhazareen to me than they are Khas or Kos to me at any given point."

"you speak boldly of a Khal who commands fourteen thousand strong you are a girl who has barely just flowered get a husband and let him take your madenhood...."

"I WILL NOT! I WILL MAKE THE KHAL BEND AND BEG FOR MERCY BEFORE I END HIM TAKING THE BELLS FROM HIS BRAID!"

"you may go Khal Djenii."

"Yes, king Robb."She smiled at her name next to the word 'Khal' her dream ever closer as she can taste it  leaving the room.

"We need you back in Westeros King Robert Baratheon has revoked any and all former banishment status anyone ever had."

"why?"

"have you not heard? your father made a deal with the Others and turned into some beastly creature when only he wills it to be a dire wolf says the tales of the men who lived afterwards. you are needed because Robert Baratheon believes only you will be able to return him to his senses."

"My Queen is with child."

"she doesn't have to leave Illyrio home he will see to it  that she is well fed and kept under the best care while you are away this is the safest place she can be under one roof."

"very well,"

* * *

**At The Red Keep:**

"Maester Frenken what news do you have?" Cersei asked of the red haired Maester she was frantic for her brother's sake.

"Sister, he is fine his fever is coming down and he's not thrashing in pain anymore."

"you taunt me imp."

"perhaps," Jon Arryn said entering the hallway.

"Petyr, you can have my wife ugly whore tried to kill me one too many time next time i will see her head on a pike."He growled their was a darkness that wasn't there before when he mentioned Lysa.

"y...yes m'lord." Petyr wasn't sure if he had just been graced with a gift or cursed by the Hand of the  king.

"next time someone attempts to poison me I'll have them burned alive to prove a point." He was infuriated.

"another taster die?" Varys asked.

"yes, when i find out who they will burn and I will sit their and watch the act itself."

"Ser isn't that unnecessarily..."

"Brutal?"

"y...yes."

"Good that was the point to make them afraid of pulling the stunt again, and if i find out it was you, Petyr who enticed her you'll live to watch her die I might make you swing the sword too."

"two different variants of exciutions why?"

"to make them suffer and be afraid."

"Jaime, How are you?"Cersei asked after the Maester opened the door to the wounded Jaime.

"Hurting all over, with a strange feeling."

"Jaime can you walk?"

"Sister, for once stop being kind to me."sitting up throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Jaime I just am worried.." she came down beside him putting her hands over his good shoulder and down his back slowly down...till he shook her off.

"Cersei the last thing we need is your incest blinding you you'll get Joffery killed by the faith if they find out the truth."

"He refused to be adopted because I told him to refuse." Cersei whispered into his ear ignoring the fact Jaime didn't want anything to do with her sexual advances right now.

"little bird go back to your husband and be a faithful whore for once in your life sleep with _him_  not  _me._ You know if he finds out he will have your head on a pike tomorrow,"

"you wound me,"

"that's the point sister you can fuck any number of our cousins that makes you no better than The Mad King who is also the son and father of an incestuous relationship."

"brother,"

"leave me now Cersei..."

"B...but..."

"you smell delicious."that voice was a cross between human and animal he headed towards the end of the room door way that voice caught her off guard and she left in a hurry.

As the night came the door of Jaime's room was barred by none other than Jaime himself who knew whatever was coming would come first at night and for once he was completely right. as night fell a dire wolf  was a blonde Jaime that took form under the moon that was full that night the size  of a horse but not a trace of man in him other than those bright human-like green eyes of his, none did ever know that night for none needed to know out of necessity and fear they would cast him out he did keep the secret to himself as long as he could. Lucky he had more control over it than the Lord Eddard Stark did eh?  


End file.
